


Friday I'm In Love

by Erinellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle AU, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: "I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you. It's Friday, I'm in love."-Sirius Black is an Londoner who wound up in Ireland while running from his abusive, supremacist parents.Remus Lupin is a shy, nerdy Welshman studying photography at university.Their lives were pretty normal until life as they knew it changed. When Remus just happened to walk into the pub in which a certain raven-haired man was performing, neither of them knew that it would be the most important event in their story together... The moment they began to fall in love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was a 21 year old man with jet black hair, a handsome face, and beautiful grey eyes. Standing at 5 ft 10, he had light stubble on his jaw, a skinny but toned build and hints of dark hair on his chest; he knew he was attractive and loved the effect he had on both men and women. He was a trouble maker by nature, endlessly kind, and often found himself flirting his was out of compromising situations. Girls often flirted with him after he played a set at the local pub, bringing a smirk to his face at their disappointment when he politely declined their offers telling them he "didn't swing that way". Music was his passion, the pure joy it brought him when he was up on a stage singing and strumming away on his guitar made every negative aspect of life seem minuscule and irrelevant. He was lucky enough to know the owner of the pub just up the road from his flat, "O'Connell's", and so was able to play a live set there every Friday night for whoever showed up to listen. 21 years into life and he still hadn't been lucky in the love department. Sure, he'd had a couple of one night stands with men who had listened to him sing, but nothing that ever meant anything. Until...

*

Remus Lupin was a 21 year old man with sandy brown hair, a freckled face, and amber eyes. Standing at 6 foot 3, he had a slender body and a smile that was shy if he didn't know you; he was always apprehensive about accepting compliments for fear that they weren't true. He kept to himself and yet at the same time was loud and mischievous as ever when around people he felt comfortable with. Remus's passion was photography, studying it at university was his dream that he managed to make a reality. His favourite thing about it was the fact that he could go anywhere in the world and still find something worthy of having its photograph taken. 21 years into life and Remus hadn't been lucky in the love department. He'd had his fair share of male and female attention, but one too many one-night stands had taken their toll on his heart. While he was bisexual and proud, he always had had a preference for men; but he hadn't met anyone who wanted the same thing as he did. Until...

*

It was a February night in Dublin town centre, the air was cold and the wind whistled through the trees. Sirius was glad he was inside, hearing the wind blowing as he sat on a stool tuning his guitar. This Friday night was the same as every other for him; arrive at O'Connell's at 7pm to set up for the set he was going to play at 8:30pm for the people in the pub. It was his favourite night of the week when he was able to sing away all his troubles that built up throughout the week, feeling them almost melt away as soon as his fingers began plucking the strings of his guitar. The owner of the pub, James Potter, was one of Sirius's closest and oldest friends. Sirius, James, and Lily (James's wife) grew up together in Dublin after they met in their second year of high school, becoming inseparable in no time. Sirius had moved to Ireland at the start of year 8 to live with his uncle Alphard, fleeing his childhood home where his abusive parents still lived. When James had asked Sirius if he wanted to perform at the pub every Friday night, Sirius practically knocked James over when he hugged him in thanks. He'd been doing it for about three years now and still got a rush of adrenaline whenever he plucked that first string; performing was something that Sirius could never get bored of. He sat at the bar, talking with James who was serving drinks to the other customers.

"So Sirius, any new songs for us tonight?" James had always been a fan of Sirius's singing which was the main reason he asked him to perform every week. Over the three years since he started, Sirius had played a wide variety of songs but there were a few that he played every set.

"Well I think I'm gonna try out a new song to finish the set tonight, test the reaction to it you know?" Sirius sipped his pint of Guinness and checked his watch; 8:25pm. "Right James I'm gonna go onto the stage and just make sure everything is right before I start. See ya after." He rose from his chair, shaking James's hand as he wished him good luck. As he took his place on the stool that sat in the centre of the stage, Sirius lightly strummed his guitar, making sure it was still in tune. He leaned forward into the microphone and lightly tapped it to make sure it was turned on.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sirius and uhm I'm gonna be singing for you all for the next hour and a half. Hope that's alright." The small crowd clapped for him and with that, he began to play the opening to his first song.

Remus walked briskly through the cold night air, his coat wrapped tightly around him. He had a scarf and beanie on to try and combat the chilly breeze but they weren't doing a great job at fending off the cold. _Just find a pub so that you can get a drink and be out of the cold for a while._ He lifted his gaze from his feet to see a pub standing on the corner of a street. It was old, painted white on the outside and had ivy plants climbing up its walls. The steel sign that hung over the door read " **O'Connell's Pub - live music** **every Friday night"** and he could see from outside that it was clearly open. He walked in the direction of the pub, his ears pricking up as he pulled the door open. The sound of a man singing and playing the guitar got louder as he stepped into the pub, looking around him and taking in his surroundings. The pub was beautiful on the inside. It had fairy lights that hung lowly from the ceiling, red leather booths with tables, and plants dotted around the room. He felt immediate relief as the warmth of the pub washed over him, finalising his decision to stay there for a few hours. As he moved out of the door he finally looked up to the stage to see who had been performing so well, and his heart nearly stopped. He took in the man's whole appearance and nearly drooled at the sight. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain back t shirt with a blue and black plaid shirt unbuttoned over the top, paired with black boots on his feet. His dark hair was tied up into a messy bun, strands of it falling around his face and his jaw was framed with dark stubble that seemed to only add to his attractiveness. His line of sight rose from the neck of his guitar and Remus could tell, even from that distance, they were a beautiful shade of grey. His eyes met the singer's as he finished his song and he blushed lightly as he smirked at him. Sirius couldn't believe how stunning he was. Remus's sandy brown hair was mostly covered by his bobble hat, and he could vaguely see the colour in his cheeks that were buried beneath his scarf. He looked adorable and breath-taking at the same time, something he didn't think was possible until now. _This is perfect, he's here for the last song._

"Right everyone this is gonna be my last song." He paused when the crowd made a collective disappointed noise, chuckling lightly. "Okay so thank you all for listening. I'll be here same day, same time next week as usual. This song is called Friday I'm in Love" His eyes drifted over to the blushing brunette once more, almost as if he wanted him to know he was singing about him. He was smiling widely at Sirius which only grew when he subtly winked at him. Once he had begun singing Remus wandered over to the bar, choosing a seat that ensured he still had a good view of him as he sang. He watched him intently as he was singing one of his favourite songs, he couldn't help but feel as if it was very fitting to this situation seeing as it was in fact Friday and he felt like he could fall in love with this man at any given second. He slowly bopped his head to the music, enjoying the warm feeling that washed over him every time he looked over at him while he was singing. Eventually his singing came to an end and the crowd gave him a round of applause, Remus cheering as well as clapping loudly. Sirius thanked the crowd once more before stepping down from the stool he was perched on, turning around so he could begin to pack away his guitar.

"Hiya mate, can I get you anything to drink?" Remus turned around to see a man stood behind the bar smiling at him. He had sparkling brown eyes that were framed by round glasses, a charming face and a messy mop of black hair.

"Hi, can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon please?" He quirked his eyebrow at his request but still turned around with a smile to start his drink non-the-less. He watched the barman as he began to heat up the milk before averting his gaze to the rest of the room. His eyes followed the lines of fairy lights on the ceiling until they came down the wall and ended at the back of the stage. It was at that moment he realised that he was no longer there, his heart sinking. He spun on his chair to face the man behind the bar once more just as he was placing a white mug on the counter.

"One hot chocolate with cinnamon.... Oh hey buddy!" Remus smiled appreciatively, quietly thanking him before looking to his right to find the singer sat right next to him. His eyes widened before he quickly sipped his drink, promptly burning his tongue on the liquid.

"Shit..." He pushed his tongue out of his mouth and pressed it between his thumb and forefinger, attempting to relieve himself of some of the pain. It was then as he had his tongue stuck out of his mouth that he caught the gaze of the handsome singer. His cheeks flushed bright red and he quickly let go of his tongue and put it back in his mouth, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Hey James! Just the usual please." Sirius smiled at James and then turned to Remus, smirking at him as if to let him know that he saw everything that just happened. He returned the smile and ducked his head, attempting to hide his blushing cheeks in his scarf so he wouldn't see his embarrassment. "Hello love, I'm Sirius." He held out his hand for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Remus." He took his hand, smiling when he brought it to his lips to give it a light kiss.

"Well it's nice to meet you Remus." Sirius winked at him, reaching for his pint and taking a sip. "I couldn't help but notice the accent, you're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm actually from Aberystwyth in Wales. I'm here on a university trip!" Remus smiled at him as he spoke, enjoying the way his grey eyes sparkled as he watched him intently. He lifted his drink to his mouth, making sure to blow on it this time to avoid burning himself again.

"Oh that's cool! What do you study?" He smiled at him, his teeth showing. _He's actually interested in what I study..._

"I study photography! I figured Ireland would be the perfect place for scenic views to take pictures of." He wasn't wrong on his hunch, he had taken so many photos the past week. On his travels he ended up taking day tours to national parks of rolling mountains, absolutely in his element when he could take as many pictures as he wanted.

"Well you've definitely come to the right place." He smiled as he spoke to him, unable to keep a straight face when he was so adorable.

"So what about you Sirius?" He loved the way Remus said his name. "What do you do other than sing incredibly well at a pub?" His cheeks flushed with the tiniest hint of pink when he complimented him and Remus smirked to himself, glad to get some form of payback for all the times he'd made him blush so far.

"Oh I've just got a boring day job. I'm a car mechanic." _That explains the Greek God like body._ "I sing here every Friday night. James is my best pal and he owns the place so he lets me perform."

"Well you're very good. I don't think anyone has ever played my favourite song that well before." His eyebrow quirked at Remus's statement.

"And what song would that be, love?" He leaned an inch closer to him.

"Friday I'm in Love." He looked up at Sirius through his eyelashes he spoke, his flirty behaviour something that was quite unusual for him.

"Well it helps when you've got a beautiful man to sing it to, I'll tell you that." He winked at him once more and grinned when his cheeks flushed a bright red. "But thank you, it means a lot. I'm very impressed by your song choices."

They talked for hours until James finally had to kick them out so he could close up the pub. Sirius collected his guitar in its case from the stage and walked back to Remus who was still at the bar. He pulled his coat back on, placing the beanie on his head and wrapping his scarf around his neck once more. He looked up at him, Remus was a whole head taller than Sirius, still finding it difficult to comprehend how someone could be so fit and cute at the same time.

"Where are you heading?" They walked out of the pub together, him holding the doors open for Remus as he walked through them.

"I guess I've got to walk back to my hotel now. I'm staying at the Ashling hotel." Remus sighed slightly as he spoke, disappointed that he was going to have to say goodbye to Sirius.

"That's a good 45 minute walk. What do you say I walk you there?" He tried his hardest to mask the pleading tone in his voice.

"Are you sure?" It took everything to not scream yes at him as soon as he stopped talking.

"Of course I am! A pretty man like you shouldn't be left to walk alone at night by himself." Remus was going to say yes anyway, but his flattery helped him make the decision.

"Well I'd like that very much, thank you."

They began walking in the direction of his hotel, both of them making conversation as they went. Remus shivered slightly from the cold breeze, zipping up his coat in attempt to battle it. His hands then fell to his sides once more, the sleeves of his jacket falling over his fingers to try and keep them warm. As they swung at his side, his left hand kept bumping with Sirius's right one; sending tiny sparks shooting up his arm. After another ten minutes of their hands bumping against each other, Sirius finally laced his fingers with his own, relishing in the feeling of Remus's hand being held in his.

"So Remus, how long are you here for?" Sirius looked hopeful as he spoke to him. He squeezed his hand tightly, almost to try and make the news less upsetting.

"Today is actually my last day, I fly back home tomorrow." He smiled sadly at him, seeing the disappointment on his face immediately.

"Oh that is such a shame. I would've loved to get to know you more." He blushed at his words, shocked that someone that attractive actually wanted to get to know him. Sirius was obviously gay, and Remus felt as if he had won the jackpot considering Sirius was gay and hot and actually attracted to him.

"I know. Well hopefully I'll come back one day and we can continue this, I don't think I'd ever be able to forget a face as handsome as yours." It was his turn to wink this time, enjoying the light pink blush that washed over Sirius's face. Their hands swung between them until he lifted his arm and looped it over the shorter boy's head so his hand was resting on his shoulder, pulling him closer into him. They continued walking in the position they were in, enjoying each other's company as they made conversation. Eventually Remus's hotel came into sight so they both began to walk slower than before, attempting to savour the last few minutes they would have together. When they finally reached the door of the hotel, Sirius looked at Remus to see him looking into the hotel reception with a sad expression on his face.

"Well love, it seems as though we are here." Sirius couldn't even try to mask the disappointment in his voice. This was the first time he felt like he'd actually connected with a man, and even though he'd only met him hours previously, honestly felt like he had some kind of feelings for him already. They turned to face each other, Sirius taking hold of his other hand as well.

"Thank you so much Sirius, for walking me home... And for making me feel so happy tonight." Remus looked into his eyes, almost getting lost in the pools of mercury. His fingers tightened around Sirius's, relishing in the feeling of his warm hands against his.

"You are so welcome Remus. And thank you, for the same thing. I will never forget this night." Sirius pulled him into his chest for a hug, wrapping his arms all the way around his skinny body. He rested his head on top of Sirius's, and Sirius could hear Remus's steady heartbeat thumping away in his chest. They remained in the tight embrace for a few minutes before they both pulled away at the same time, their eyes meeting each other's once more. Sirius stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Remus's cheek, his lips remaining there for a few seconds before he stepped back. Remus looked at him with a wide, toothy grin that only replicated on his own face. As he slowly stepped backwards, never taking his eyes away from the other boy's, their hands slowly began to loosen.

Eventually Remus's fingertips slipped out of Sirius's grip and he begrudgingly turned around, walking down the road they just came up. Remus spun on his feet, walking into the hotel reception where the lady behind the counter was sat with her eyebrows raised. His cheeks blushed as he smiled at the woman, knowing that she had seen everything that just happened. He smiled down at his feet as he waited for the lift to take him up to floor 6 where his room was, replaying the events over and over in his head. Sirius walked down the road with a grin on his face, thinking about the way his cheeks flushed when he winked at him and the small flecks of gold in his amber eyes. The grin fell from his face when he realised that he had no way of contacting him. _Sirius you fucking idiot! You forgot to get his number!_ With only a first name there was no chance of him finding him via social media either. All he could do was hope that he came back soon.

When he finally reached his flat and put his guitar down, he toed off his boots and walked into his bedroom. Sirius sat down on his bed, took off his clothes, and got into the bed in just his boxers. He closed his eyes, images of Remus swimming in his mind as his breathing began to steady once sleep was creeping over him. His last thought before sleeping was him; the way his brown hair curled in ringlets over his forehead, how his hand felt in his own, the way his cheeks would flush when he complimented him, the cheeky smirk on his face when he flirted with him, the way his skin felt under his lips. But most importantly the fact that he felt so comfortable and confident around him. As he drifted off to sleep he knew, even then, that he was so much more than just another boy.


	2. Blue Mondays

**Three days later...**

Sirius was back at his job, bored as usual. He loved fixing cars as it meant he wasn't sitting down in an office all day, however, he was never fully satisfied with his job. What he really wanted to do was perform for a living. But he knew that was never likely to happen, so he settled for a mechanic as that was next on his list of interests. This Monday was different to all the past Monday's he'd worked over the years, because this time there was a freckled brunette consuming all of his thoughts.

Every time he closed his eyes, pictures of Remus and his blushing smile would flash up behind his eyelids; he was all he could think of. He was constantly kicking himself for forgetting to get his number, but he couldn't blame himself too much because how could he remember anything at all when looking into his eyes? Remus's laugh still rung in his ears and he wished he could hear it a thousand times more. He wished he could hold his hand in his own, make him blush with his words, watch him smirk as he embarrassed him with his compliments. God, he missed him and it had only been three days. He didn't even know how long it was going to be until he saw him again, if he ever did see him again.

*

Remus woke up at 12pm on the Monday. It might have been two days since he left Ireland and three days since he met Sirius but exhaustion from such a busy week still had a very tight grip on him. Once he had arrived home in Aberystwyth at his university dorm, he face-planted the bed and instantly fell asleep. Things went back to normal pretty much straight away for him except for the fact that every thought he had somehow lead him back to the handsome man he met back in Dublin.

Sirius consumed his every thought. His beautiful grey eyes, the way he winked at him, the feeling of his scruff against the skin of his cheek. On the plane home he listened to 'Friday I'm In Love' about 10 times, but none of them even came close to the way the song sounded coming from him. His singing played in his ears constantly; the way a slight Irish accent slipped through his London one on some of the words he sang, the slight gravel is his voice, the way his hands could move so easily and skillfully up the neck of his guitar. Jesus, he missed him and it had only been three days. The worst part was that he wasn't going to be able to go back to Dublin until next year, when he had finished his final year in uni and was completely free. He knew he'd be going back as soon as he could though, he had to see him again.

*

On a Wednesday afternoon, Sirius walked into O'Connell's pub. He sat down at the bar where James was drying off some glasses to return to the shelves. He smiled at his best friend, as he turned around to get him a pint of Guinness.

"Hey Prongs." He nodded his head in thanks as James handed him his drink.

"Hey Padfoot, how are you mate?" James returned to drying the pint glasses on the counter.

"Yeah I'm good thanks."

"Have you heard from that lad yet?" Sirius's head snapped up at James's question, confused at to how he knew who he was. Or that there even was a boy?

"How do you-?"

"Pads, I saw you making eyes at each other the whole time you were sat in here on Friday. Even a child could tell you guys were into each other. Go for it man, he's cute." Sirius's face flushed at James's words, he ducked his head with a sad smile.

"I uhh forgot to ask for his number. So I've got no way of contacting him. I don't even know his last name." James could sense his disappointment and came round the other side of the bar, patting Sirius on the shoulder as he sat on the stool next to him.

"Do you know what?" Sirius looked at James. "You will end up seeing each other again. There was a connection there, you clearly both felt it. You'll find a way I promise." As James finished his sentence the door of the pub opened and a small boy came running in, a young looking woman following him with a big grin on her face.

"UNCLE SIRIUS!!" The 2 year old threw himself at Sirius who caught him and spun him round before holding him in his arms in front of him.

"Hey Harry! How's my favourite little man?" He smiled at the young boy.

"I'm great thank you!" He had a slight speech impediment, meaning his pronunciation of the letter 'r' was more like a 'w'. Sirius thought it was adorable. He set the boy down on the floor who then walked over to his father and was swept up into his arms.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" He hugged the woman and pecked her cheek lightly as he pulled away.

Sirius was a sucker for his 'nephew' even though they technically weren't related. When James and Lily got married, they made a decision that Sirius was going to be an honorary uncle (and godfather) to their children seeing as neither of them had any siblings. Well, Lily had a sister but she hadn't heard from her for years, despite them being thick as thieves when they were young. Sirius was beyond excited to step up to the role; he loved James and Lily like they were his family so he couldn't wait to have mini versions of them running around causing havoc.

"I'm good thank you Sirius." She walked over to her husband, giving him a light kiss on the lips before hopping onto a bar stool. James smiled broadly, still smitten with Lily despite them being married for 2 years now. Sirius and Lily leaned on the bar opposite him, Harry eventually climbing up onto the stool in the middle of the two. They talked for a while, Sirius sporadically poking Harry's sides to get a reaction out of him before turning around and acting like he didn't know what happened. The bar slowly began to get busier as it crept closer to 6pm, despite it being a Wednesday night. James had finally clocked out for the day, leaving with his family to spend some much needed time with them. Sirius left the bar with them before turning to walk to the park, he figured a bit of fresh air and a walk around could be beneficial for his over-crowded head.

As he wandered around the park occasionally kicking a stone on the path in front of him, he let his mind wonder to what James had said earlier that day. _"There was a connection there, you clearly both felt it. You'll find a way I promise."_ He knew that he definitely felt compelled to Remus when he first laid eyes on him, but he didn't think he felt the same way. Sure, it was obvious he was somewhat attracted to him because of the way he flirted back, but he wasn't entirely sure he was on his level. Relief washed over him as he realised he felt the same; he could trust James's word on this. He plugged the headphones into his phone, realising he hadn't been listening to anything this whole time. As he loaded up his music, he hit shuffle, locked his phone, and waited for a song to play. His eyes widened as the opening riff of 'Friday I'm In Love' began to play through his headphones. It was almost like the universe knew he was unable to get him off his mind. He knew it was a gamble winking at Remus when he sang this song that night, there was a huge chance he would have been creeped out by him and walked out of the pub. But, somehow, he got lucky and managed to find the most perfect guy ever.

He finished walking the rest of the park before setting off home once more, his mind full to the brim with thoughts of Remus. As he re-entered his flat, he found himself humming the song once more. He consumed his every thought. _God Sirius, you're gonna go insane until you see him again. I really hope it isn't long until he's here once more._

_*_

"So Moony, tell me about your trip to Ireland." Peter sat forward, leaning his chin on his palm as they sat on Remus's bed in their university dorm. Even though Remus had been back for about 4 days now, he hadn't told Peter anything about his trip because he slept at any moment he could. So now, with his exhaustion finally behind him, he could finally tell his best friend about the grey eyed beauty he met on his trip.

"It was so good! I can't even tell you how beautiful that place is." His friend smiled as he spoke, happily listening to Remus gush about his travels.

"That's great! I'm so happy you got the chance to go, I'm sure you met some amazing people there too."

"Yeah, I did." Remus couldn't keep the grin from his face as his cheeks began to blush lightly, causing Peter to raise his eyebrows in question.

"Did you indeed? Spill it Lupin." Peter had never seen his friend so shy and embarrassed before.

"His name was Sirius. He's a car mechanic but he sings in a pub on Friday nights. He was so handsome." His mouth contorted into a smile as he remembered Sirius's voice. "On my last night there I ended up stumbling into this pub on the corner of a street, trying to get out of the cold for a while. It was called O'Connell's and literally even the pub was pretty. Anyway when I get inside he is there on the stage with his guitar about to start his last song."

"What did he sing?!" Peter's eyes were wide, intrigued to hear the next part of the story.

"He sang Friday I'm In Love.... And he winked at me as he said it." Remus's cheeks flushed bright red as Peter's jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD! Jesus, Rem, this sounds like some of kind of storybook tale. That's your favourite song as well, it's FATE it must be!" He took in a deep breath after he'd finished speaking, suddenly realising that he had spoken that whole sentence in one breath. He couldn't help it though, Peter was so chuffed that his best friend had found a guy. "Sorry. Carry on."

"So after he winked at me, he started playing. I wasn't really expecting much, you know, he was only a pub singer... Oh my God Wormtail, this guy was fucking amazing. I have never heard someone play that song so well before. So I go further into the pub and sit on one of the stools at the bar, and just listen to him sing. Then he finishes so he starts packing up his guitar and stuff on stage. I turn around to the bar tender, who by the way is also stupidly attractive, and just get a hot chocolate because I was still freezing at that point. I then start to just look around the pub because that place was so cute! It had loads of fairy lights on the roof and stuff like that. Then I notice that he wasn't on the stage anymore and I'm fucking gutted because I thought I'd missed him. So after that, I turn back around, pretty boy bartender puts my drink down on the bar then says hi to someone stood next to me. I look to the side and see Sirius bloody stood there so I panic and gulp my drink, burn my tongue and end up sticking it out of my mouth to try and cool it down."

"Classic Moony. Can't meet an attractive man without embarrassing himself. OW!" Peter pulled a face at Remus as he rubbed the arm that had just been thumped. "Go on."

"So then he gets a drink, and sits down next to me. At this point I'm freaking out because holy shit when I tell you he was attractive I mean he was like a fucking Greek God. He starts to talk to me and I was basically bright red because he had the sexiest accent in the world, he was a Londoner but he had little twangs of Irish. Literally hours later we had to leave the pub because James, the guy who owned it, had to close up. Obviously I was a bit gutted because it meant I had to leave him and then he offered to walk me home." He stopped as Peter gasped. "No not like that you prick. Anyway I said yes so he walked me all the way to my hotel."

"AND?! You're not telling me something!" Remus's face flushed, he'd never been able to hide things from Peter.

"We might have held hands the whole way there." Peter's jaw dropped. "Yeah I know! He was such a nice guy though. Then when we got to my hotel we hugged and he kissed me on the cheek. It was so fucking nice to talk to someone like me, you know. We were so in the moment neither of us remembered to get the other's number."

"Oh shit Rem I'm sorry..." Peter reached out his hand to pat Remus on the shoulder, attempting to comfort him in some way.

"So now here I am. 4 days later, I miss him a shit tonne and I can't get him out of my head." Remus lowered his eyes lowered to his hands that were in his lap. He really missed him. In the couple of hours they spent together he had really left his mark on him.

"Hey, do you know what?" He looked up at Peter with teary eyes.

"What?"

"I know you will see him again."

"How can you be so sure?" Peter pulled Remus into a hug.

"Because he was too significant for you not to. You'll find a way I promise." Remus leaned into Peter, sighing, thankful for his best friend.

"I hope so."


	3. One Year Later

"Right everyone, this is my last song tonight." Sirius chuckled as everyone made a disappointed noise. "I'll be here same day same time next week as usual. Thank you all for listening, this song is called Friday I'm in Love." He began to strum on his guitar, playing the opening chords of the song he'd been playing at the end of his set for a year now. As he started to sing, his mind wandered off to the blushing brunette he met in this very pub a whole year ago. The same man who he could never stop thinking about, even after all this time. He could remember his smile, the light pink tint of his cheeks when he blushed, and he could still clearly hear his laugh in his ears. He missed him more with every day that went by, but he never gave up hope that he'd see him again. He was sure they'd cross paths once more.

*  
"Oh my god it's so hot." Remus attempted to fan his face as he walked through the busy streets of Dublin. It was mid July meaning that Ireland had actually been blessed with heat for once. Remus looked around him at the cobbled streets he had walked on last year, only this time he had a destination to get to. He walked with purpose, intent on finding O'Connell's pub. He didn't mean to arrive in Ireland on a Friday but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Once he'd realised that would be the case, he decided that as soon as he had settled into his hotel room and unpacked a little he would go straight to the pub. He'd already waited a year too long to see his face once more. No matter how many new faces he met, his would never be erased from Remus's memory (not that he wanted that to happen). His cool grey eyes, cheeky wink, and hypnotising smirk were constantly replaying in his mind for the whole of the year since he'd met him. He really had left his mark on his brain.

The pub finally came into view and he felt his pace quickening. As he arrived at the door Remus stopped, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts before pushing it open. The sound of a voice singing was the first thing he noticed. "I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday's too." Remus recognised it as the back end of his favourite song. _Damn I love this song... wait isn't that - No it can't be._ He looked to the stage and saw him there, eyes closed as he sang the song. _SIRIUS!_ He was frozen on the spot as he felt pure joy wash over him. Sirius hadn't changed at all, except he might have got more handsome which Remus honestly didn't think was even possible until now. His voice sounded just as perfect as last time and he couldn't believe that he managed to catch him singing Friday I'm in Love again. _Definitely fate._ He finished singing and the crowd erupted into applause, Remus included.

"I'm Sirius Black and thank you for list-" He stopped speaking as his eyes met Remus's. It took him a second to clock that it was actually him, then his eyes widened in shock as a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah thanks for listening." He jumped off the stool, quickly put his guitar back in its case, then all but ran for the door where Remus was stood. He braced himself for impact as Sirius pulled him into his arms, engulfing him in a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around his back tightly, closing his eyes as he squeezed Sirius like his life depended on it.

"I am so glad you came back." His voice was hushed as he spoke into his ear, sending a shiver down Remus's spine. _God I've missed that voice._

"I'm so glad you're still here. I was terrified you wouldn't be performing here anymore or I wouldn't be able to find you." They pulled apart from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. _God I've missed his eyes._

"I reckon we'll always find each other. Remus." His heart fluttered at Sirius's words. He slowly began to lean down towards him, Sirius inching up on his tiptoes to meet him halfway. Their lips connected and they instantly melted into each other. They had waited a whole year for this kiss and, God, it did not disappoint. Remus's hands tightened on Sirius's hips as they depended the kiss, him parting his lips to allow his tongue into his mouth. They pulled away reluctantly before looking into each other's eyes, wide grins on both of their faces. "So do ya wanna get a drink?"

"I'd love to Sirius." He took his hand in his own and walked him over to the bar, both of them sitting in the same stools as they did a year ago. James was turned away from them, placing a glass back on the rack and then turned around to face them, his jaw dropping in shock.

"It's him!" Sirius couldn't hide the grin on his face at James's reaction. A year ago James had told Sirius that he and Remus would see each other again, and now it had actually happened.

"It is indeed! Prongs this is Remus. Remus, this is James, my best friend of many years who is also the owner of this pub." James stuck his hand out for Remus to shake which he did with a smile. "We'll have a pint of Guinness and a hot chocolate with cinnamon please James." Remus looked up at him in shock.

"You remembered my order?" His eyes sparkled as he looked at him.

"Of course I did. That's the first thing I learned about you beside the fact that you're fit." He winked at him and watched as he blushed, glad to finally be able to watch it happen once more. "So how've you been Remus?"

"I've been alright. Just been doing uni stuff really. Though I have to admit I was pretty fucking depressed for a while after I came home, you left quite the impression on me Sirius. But after I got over it life just pretty much went back to normal aside from the fact that I always wanted to be here instead of Wales. What about you?" He smiled at James as he placed his drink in front of him. "Thanks mate."

"Honestly I was the same. I was so moody for ages after you'd left because you were literally all I could think about. James can vouch for me here, right Jamie?" Sirius looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Oh god yeah. He was so smitten that he literally couldn't do anything without relating it back to you. I am so relieved you came back, I don't know if he'd have survived." Sirius rolled his eyes and punched James hard on the arm while Remus chuckled at him. He sipped his hot chocolate as he watched Sirius, just taking his appearance in and fully appreciating his presence.

"So what now Remus? How long are you here for?" He couldn't even attempt to hide the hopefulness in his voice, Remus was finally back and he wanted him to stay forever.

"I am here for the foreseeable future... I have no other commitments now since I finished university." The grin on his face was huge and Sirius had one to match it, he could spend as much time with him as he wanted to; as long as he wanted him around of course.

"That's brilliant Remus! If you'd let me, I'd love to show you the city. Properly, using the knowledge of someone who has lived here practically their whole life. Not to sound too big-headed or anything, but I know all the best spots." He winked at him as he spoke, relishing in the way he looked down at his hands to try and hide the redness; not having the cover of his woollen scarf this time.

"I would love nothing more. But first I need to do something." Sirius quirked his eyebrow at his statement. "Give me your phone."

He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it to him before taking his as he held it out. He added his contact into his phone, putting the name as "Remus" with a moon emoji at the end of it before taking a photo of himself pulling a ridiculous face for caller ID. Sirius passed him the phone back and he laughed as he noticed that Sirius had done the same thing. His contact name was "Sirius" with a star and a smirky face emoji at the end, and he had taken a caller ID photo of him pulling a stupid face. They both put their phones away and leaned on the bar, facing each other.

"Where are you staying this time Rem?" He smiled as he spoke, still finding it surreal that he was there in front of him.

"Same place as last time, the Ashling! It was so nice last year so I decided I might as well stay there again." He nodded his head in agreement. "Do you live around that area then? I figured you must if you walked me home last year."

"Urm no not really." Sirius scratched behind his ear as his cheeks began to flush.

"Oh?" Remus raised his eyebrow at him.

"I actually live about 5 minutes away from this pub." He bowed his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment behind his hair, Remus made a mental note of the way he his hair looked like a curtain of pure black velvet falling over his face. 

"But that was a 45 minute walk!" He blushed more as the realisation hit Remus.

"I know... But I-uh didn't want you to walk home by yourself, you know in case you got lost. And I didn't want to leave you so soon." Sirius made an attempt to hide his glowing face from the other boy, but it was too late - Remus had already seen the light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Thank you so much Sirius, I don't think anyone has ever cared that much." He blinked a couple of times hoping to stop his eyes from watering, he truly had never met someone who cared for him so deeply- other than Peter.

"You don't have to thank me, love. And besides, I enjoyed your company." He leaned over and put his arm around the other boy's shoulders, winking at the same time. He leaned into him, relishing in the warmth of his body; his cheeks flushing. "So now the all important question."

"Go on..." He smirked at him, his tone flirty as he batted his eyelids jokingly.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" His eyes shone as he waited for his answer.

"Absolutely not." Remus couldn't hide the grin on his face, this was what he had been waiting for the whole year. "Why,   
did you have something in mind?"

"I would love to take you out for the day, give you a proper tour of the city." He smiled at him, the grin on Remus's face extremely contagious.

"I would love nothing more, Sirius." Their smiles grew impossibly wider at the prospect of spending even more time together.

"Hey Padfoot I forgot to ask you, would you be able to watch Harry for us on Sunday?" Sirius looked at James with a smile on his face.

"Of course I will, you know I love spending time with my nephew!"

"Thank you! Hey Remus, why don't you help him out? Only if you want to, of course." Remus's head snapped up at the calling of his name.

"Oh are you sure?" He gave him an unsure look.

"Definitely! When you guys go out for the day tomorrow Pads can do a pit stop at our house so you can meet Lily and the rugrat. Plus I think he'd love any excuse to spend time with you." Sirius slapped James's head over the counter, but agreed with him anyway as James turned away once more to finish his previous job.

"Just so you know Remus, you don't have to if you don't want. I'm totally fine looking after him myself." Sirius looked at him, trying to reassure him that he wasn't being forced into looking after some kid he'd never met before.

"No honestly I'd love to help! I love kids and besides, I'd love to get to know you more, including 'Uncle Sirius'." He grinned. "I had no idea you liked kids?"

"Well then, I'd be honoured to have you help me." He winked, "And to be honest I haven't really had much experience with them. But I have to say I am such a sucker for my little nephew. He's an absolute heartbreaker." Remus's heart melted at the smile on his face, and he wasn't sure his heart would be able to take watching him play with a baby all day.

"Oh I can imagine he is. Not to be nosy, but I'm assuming he's not actually your nephew?" Remus raised one eyebrow in question.

"Nah he's not, I'm more like an honorary uncle for him. You see neither Lily or Jamie have any siblings so they asked me to be godfather to their future kids when they got married. But he calls me Uncle Sirius just because it's easier." He couldn't even fight the wide grin on his face, he really did have a huge soft spot for that kid. "Oh and also, you're not being nosy at all. I want you to know everything about me, just like I do you."

*

"Okay.. Sirius, Remus, I hate to have to do this again but you guys have got to leave so that I can lock up." James looked at them with slight sorrow but a hint of mischief in his eyes, knowing that Sirius was going to walk Remus home again.

"Oh James you arsehole, such a party pooper!" James feigned hurt, holding his hand over his heart while looking at Sirius. "Nah I'm just kidding mate, we'll leave." Sirius jumped down from his stool, straightened his checked shirt, then held out his hand for Remus. He took it, smiling at him in thanks as he slid off his stool and pulled his t shirt straight. Remus turned around, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders as he looked at James.

"It was so nice to meet you mate, see you tomorrow yeah?" The smile on his face made Sirius's heart melt.

"Of course Remus, it was nice to meet you as well." He came around the bar, pulling Remus into a hug and patting him on the back. "And you Sirius, great show tonight as usual. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled him into a tight hug, and ruffled his hair as he pulled away.

"See you tomorrow Prongs." Sirius turned to Remus, grabbing his hand and intertwining his fingers with his own. Together they walked through the doors of O'Connell's, stepping out into the still-humid night air. "Well Remus, will you let me walk you home again?"

"I would be honoured Sirius." Remus smiled widely at him, squeezing his hand as they continued down the road.

They walked side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders with each other, causing them to chuckle lightly while speaking. Sirius couldn't believe that he was finally there again and he was staying for a while, it meant that he could finally get to know him properly. Remus felt the same, nothing made him feel happier than the fact that he was there with him. The whole walk to the hotel they got to know each other better, asking questions about family and childhood. He couldn't push away the excitement and butterflies in his stomach at the thought of properly getting to know Sirius. He wanted to know every single detail about him, just like he did with Remus. Even though this was only the second time they had met, he could tell he was letting Sirius in, allowing him to hold his heart within his bony hands. The only difference was that this time, he wanted it to happen. He wanted him to know everything about him, he wanted him to be there for him all the time.

The hotel finally came into view for them and they stopped just before the doors, not having to worry about prolonging the night as they would see each other the next day as opposed to last time. Sirius stood opposite Remus, grabbing his other hand just like he did a year ago. He looked up at him, his cheeks lightly flushed from the heat of the night air and his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Well Rem, here we are." He looked at his face intently, taking in every little laugh line around his eyes and the hundreds of freckles on his cheeks. _He is perfect._

"Yeah here we are." His voice was just louder than a whisper, scared he was going to break this perfect moment if he spoke too loud. His thumbs traced over Sirius's knuckles, loving the way his hand felt against his own.

"I will pick you up in this very spot at 11am tomorrow. Is that alright?" He arched an eyebrow in questioning, bringing a huge smile to his face.

"That sounds perfect, Sirius." His eyes met grey ones and he thought he was going to drown in the pools of quicksilver. He really was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He watched as he slowly began to lean up towards him and he began to bend down to meet him halfway. His lips met Sirius's and instantly his nerve endings felt like they were on fire, the flames spreading throughout his body. Their lips moved against each other as Remus released his hands to grab onto Sirius's hips, pulling his body closer into him. He wrapped his arms around Remus's neck as the kiss deepened, his fingers playing with the soft curls at the top of his head. His hands were rubbing Sirius's waist underneath where his shirt had lifted up, causing goosebumps to rise at the feeling of his skin against his. They eventually pulled apart, resting their foreheads together in attempt to regain their breath.

"I will see you tomorrow, Remus Lupin." The use of his last name and the teasing tone of his voice set off a feeling inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time, and he loved it.

"See you tomorrow." He was still breathless as he turned away from Sirius and walked into the hotel lobby. The same woman sat behind the desk and, much like last year, gave Remus a look that said 'I saw everything'. He walked over to the lift, his cheeks burning as he relived the last few hours.

As he laid down in his hotel bed, images of Sirius flashing around his head, he smiled to himself. He was back and never had he felt like he belonged more than he did right now.


End file.
